stargatefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jack O'Neill
Jonathan J. O'Neill – im vertrauten Umfeld meist nur John oder Jack genannt – ist ein Lieutenant General der United States Air Force. Er hat acht Jahre im Stargate-Kommando gedient, bis er zum Pentagon als Leiter der Homeworld Secruity versetzt wurde und zum Lieutenant General befördert wurde. Er war der ursprüngliche Anführer von SG-1 und später der Leiter des Stargate Centers. Meister Bra'tac nennt ihn, seit er Leiter des Stargate-Centers war, immer „O'Neill von Minnesota“. Lebenslauf Hintergrundinformationen Jack O'Neill wurde am 20. Oktober 1952 in Chicago, Illinois, USA geboren und zog als kleines Kind nach Minnesota. Sein Schwiegervater bezeichnete ihn als einen Iren, da er irischer Abstammung ist. Laut dem Klon von O'Neill (auch – erstmals von Carter – ‚Duplikat O'Neill‘ genannt), hat Jack nie wirklich die Highschool gemocht.''SG-1'', 7. Staffel, Folge 3, Der falsche Klon Jack's berufliches Leben war sehr abenteuerlich. Er trat der United States Air Force während des Vietnamkrieges bei. Im Jahr 1980 hatte er einen Fallschirm-Unfall nahe der Grenze zu Iran und Irak. Dieser Unfall brach ihm den Schädel. Im Jahr 1982 ging eine Geheim-Mission schief und dabei starb Colonel John Michaels. Während des Golfkrieges wurde er von Colonel Frank Cromwell zurückgelassen und musste deshalb vier Monate in einem irakischen Gefängnis verbringen. Seine persönliche Geschichte ist beunruhigt. Eines Tages heiratete er Sara O'Neill und zusammen hatten sie einen Sohn namens Charlie O'Neill. Kurz vor der ersten Reise durch das Stargate starb Charlie an einem tragischen Unfall. Er tötete sich mit Jack's Dienstwaffe. Nach diesem tragischen Unfall trennten sich Jack und Sara. Jack quittierte den Dienst und ging außerdem in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand aufgrund dieses Vorfalls. 1996 – Der Film „Stargate“ miniatur|Jack O'Neill kurz vor der Stargate-Mission. Auf der ersten Mission nach Abydos trauert Jack O'Neill sehr um seinen Sohn Charlie O'Neill, der sich selbst mit der Dienstwaffe von Jack getötet hat. General West hat Jack für die Mission aus einem bestimmten Grund rekrutiert. Er solle von dort aus eine nukleare Atombombe hochgehen lassen und vor Ort aufpassen, dass sie erfolgreich durchgeführt wird. Der offizielle Grund wird dann sein, dass Jack O'Neill auf diese Art und Weise Suizid begannen hat. Auf Abydos findet Ra, der Systemlord, die Atombombe und will sie auf die Erde schicken. Jedoch mit Naquadah verstärkt, was die Zerstörungskraft um das Hunderte erhöht. Auf Abydos trifft O'Neill Skaara. Ein Junge, der ihn an seinen verstorbenen Sohn Charlie erinnert. Dennoch hat er immernoch vor, die Bombe zu zünden. Währenddessen versucht Dr. Daniel Jackson seine Frau Sha're, in die er sich verliebt hat, zu retten. Ra schickt seinen ersten Primus, um Daniel zu töten. Daniel enthauptet jedoch den ersten Primus durch die Transportringe. Ra hat die Bombe so verändert, dass die Bombe nicht mehr deaktivierbar ist. Die Abydonier haben sich währenddessen dazu entschlossen, gegen Ra zu rebellieren. Als Ra sich dem bewusst ist, geht er an Bord seines Mutterschiffes und versucht, den Planeten zu verlassen. Da O'Neill nicht in der Lage ist, die Bombe zu entschärfen, schickt er die Bombe auf das Mutterschiff von Ra. Nun sind die Abydonier frei und Ra ist tot. 1997 miniatur|links|275px|Die Wesen entführen den Airman. Nach der Mission nach Abydos quittierte Jack O'Neill wieder sein Amt bei der United States Air Force. Ein Jahr nach der Abydos-Mission beorderte Major General George Hammond Jack O'Neill zum Stargate-Center, um über die Abydos-Mission zu reden, da sechs feindliche außerirdische Wesen das Stargate betreten haben. Sie haben einen Airman entführt und vier Soldaten der United States Air Force getötet. General Hammond will von O'Neill wissen, ob er wirklich damals die Bombe hochgehen lassen hat. Dieser bejahte. Als General Hammond jedoch eine weitere Bombe nach Abydos schicken will, erklärte Jack die ganze Wahrheit. Er erklärt ihm, dass die ganze Bevölkerung auf Abydos noch lebt und, dass das ganze Stargate komplett unbeschadet ist. Jack bittet darum, ein weiteres Team nach Abydos führen zu dürfen. Dies wird jedoch abgelehnt und Jack wird vorübergehend in eine Zelle im Stargate-Center gesteckt. Dort trifft er seine alten Kameraden von der Abydos-Mission wieder. Major Charles Kawalsky und Major Louis Ferretti. Nach einiger Zeit geht General Hammond in die Zelle von O'Neill und fragt ihn, wieviele Einwohner auf Abydos leben. Jack antwortet ihm und fragt, ob Hammond es sich anders überlegt hat. Hammond sagt jedoch, dass er nur für Vorschläge offen sei. Jack schlägt ihm vor, eine Packung Taschentücher durch das Stargate zu schicken, denn Daniel wird das Zeichen verstehen. Dies machten sie dann auch und nach einiger Zeit und es kam eine Nachricht zurück "Danke, schickt mehr". Von hier an genehmigt Hammond, dass Jack einen Trupp durch das Tor führt. Auf Abydos angekommen, werden sie von Daniel und den anderen willkommen geheißen. Während Daniel, Jack, Samantha, Kawalsky und Ferretti auf einer Führung durch Daniel sind, greifen die außerirdischen Wesen Abydos an. Sie entführen den Jungen Ska'ara und Daniel's Frau Sha're. Ferretti hat jedoch die Gateadresse aufgezeichnet. Also gehen Jack und die anderen wieder zurück auf die Erde. Dort genehmigt Hammond bzw. der Präsident eine Rettungsmission auf den neuen Planeten. Kawalsky kriegt ein eigenes Team mit der Kennung „SG-2“. miniatur|Der infizierte Kawalsky. Auf dem neuen Planeten, Chulak, wird SG-1 gefangengenommen. Durch die Hilfe eines außerirdischen Wesens namens „Teal'c“ gelingt SG-1 die Flucht. Sie kommen auf die Erde zurück und Teal'c wird Mitglied von SG-1. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Major Charles Kawalsky von einem Goa'uld infiziert ist. Da es noch in der Larven-Form ist, kann es nicht die volle Kontrolle über Kawalsky übernehmen. Teal'c konnte ihn aufhalten. Von nun an machen sich die Teams auf, weitere Planeten zu erforschen. 1998 Während Senator Robert Kinsey empfiehlt, das Stargateprogramm herunterzufahren, befindet sich Apophis' Flotte schon im Anflug auf die Erde, um die Menschen zu versklaven. Jack, welcher entschieden gegen dieses Vorhaben ist, versucht bis zuletzt, die Beendung des Programmes zu verhindern. Da Kinsey nicht von seinem Plan abrücken will, verschafft Jack sich mit SG-1 ungenehmigt Zutritt zum Stargate. Sie wählen die Adresse an, welche Daniel aus einer Parallelwelt mitgebracht hat und kommen so auf ein Ha'tak von Apophis. Nur durch Jacks unermüdlichen Einsatz kann die Erde gerettet werden. 1999 Jack muss durch eine fortschrittliche Technologie auf einem Planeten immer wieder einen Einsatz erleben, der vor der Zeit beim Stargate-Programm war. Bei diesem Einsatz kam sein guter Freund John ums Leben. Das Wiedererleben dieses Ereignisses dient der Unterhaltung eines außerirdischen Volkes. Ein anderes Ereignis wiederfährt Jack, als er auf einem Planet durch ein Gerät an die Wand schaut und das gesamte Wissen der Antiker in sein Gehirn bekommt. Da ein menschliches Gehirn diese Menge an Informationen nicht verkraften kann, droht er zu sterben. Es gelingt ihm zum Glück noch rechtzeitig ein Wurmloch in die Galaxie Ida zu etablieren und die Asgard auf ihrem Heinmatplaneten Othala zu erreichen, welche die Informationen wieder löschen können. Sie teilen ihm mit, dass die Menschen in naher Zukunft vielleicht zur fünften Rasse erklärt werden können, was ein großer Fortschritt für das Stargate-Kommando sein wird. SG-1 wird von dem Goa'uld Hathor entführt und gefangen genommen. Harthor bestimmt Jack als Wirten für einen Symbionten. Zum Glück kann er in einen Kälteschlaf versetzt werden, wodurch der Goa'uld nicht mit Jack verschmelzen kann und in seinem Körper stirbt. Kurz darauf tötet Jack Harthor. Aber auch politisch muss Jack sich in diesem Jahr beweisen. Die Systemlords planen einen Angriff auf die Erde, weshalb die Asgard den Paneten in ihr Planetenschutzabkommen versuchen mit aufzunehmem. Da hiezu allerdings Verhandlungen mit den Systemlords erfordert, wurde Jack von den Asgard zum Repräsentant der Erde ausgewählr. Leidr scheiterten die Verhandlungen und alles schien verloren aber dennoch schaffen es die Menschen einen friedlichen Kompromiss mit den Systemlords zu schließen, da sie Nirrti als Verräterin entlarven. 2000 Auf dem Planeten Edora wird das Stargate verschüttet, wodurch O'Neill als einziger von SG-1 zurück bleibt. Nach einiger Zeit des Verzweifelns lässt er eine Beziehung zu Laira zu. Teal'c rettet O'Neill dann nach mehreren Monaten und verlasst den Planeten. Im selben Jahr muss Jack für die Tollaner eine unkonventionelle Mission durchführen: Er muss vortäuschen, Technologien der Tollaner zu stehlen und als Folge seinen Abschied vom Stargate-Kommando vortäuschen. Der Plan geht auf, O'Neill kann eine Reihe von NID-Agenten überführen; darunter unter anderem Colonel Makepeace. Als Replikatoren Thors Raumschiff übernehmen und Kurs auf die Erde setzen, beamt Thor Jack an Bord der Beliskner, um ihm im Kampf zu helfen. Um das Schiff zu zerstören, plant man das Schiff in die Erdatmosphäre eintreten zu lassen, wo es verglühen soll. SG-1 beamt das Erd-Stargate an Bord, um rechtzeitig zu fliehen. Als Reste des Schiffes in den Pazifik stürzen, überleben einige Replikatoren, gelangen an Bord eines russischen U-Bootes und töten die Besatzung. Um die Replikatoren zu vernichten, werden Jack und Teal'c auf das U-Boot geschickt. Am Ende wird die Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ein am Anfang amüsantes Erlebnis passiert O'Neill und Teal'c als beide wegen einer fremden Technologie in eine Zeitschleife kommen. Das bedeutet, dass sich der Tag immer wieder wiederholt, wodurch beide genügend Zeit haben, einige sonst nicht erlaubte Dinge zu tun. Am Ende wird die Zeitmaschine zum Glück der beiden wieder abgeschaltet. 2001 Als General Hammond aufgrund von Drohungen seitens des NID den Dienst quittiert, ging Jack mit der Hilfe von Colonel Maybourne dem Sachverhalt nach. Sie erpressen Senator Kinsey, welcher, wie sich herausstellt, für die Entlassung von Hammond verantwortlich ist. Zuletzt schafft Jack es, George Hammond wieder zum Leiter des SGCs zu machen. In diesem Jahr verzeichnet SG-1 unter der Leitung von Jack weitere Erfolge. Darunter unter anderem die Vernichtung des Systemlords Apophis und die Zerstörung seiner gesamten Flotte. 2002 Jack fällt es sehr schwer, Jonas Quinn als neues Mitglied zu akzeptieren, nachdem Daniel aufgestiegen ist. Am Ende werden sie allerdings ein gutes Team auch wenn Jack ihm noch immer nicht so ganz vertraut. Auch in diesem Jahr passiert so einiges. Jack erklärt sich bereit, die gewagte Mission zumachen, indem er das Stargate weit genug von der Erde wegbringt, bevor es detoniert. Nachdem der Plan wie gewünscht funktioniert hat, wird O'Neill wieder einmal als Held gefeiert. 2003 Als Colonel Maybourne auf O'Neill Bitte hin aus dem Gefängins entlassen wurde um beim suchen eines Waffenverstecks zu helfen, kann Maybourne mit Hife einer Transportvorrichtung der Furlinger fliehen. O'Neill schafft es, ihm im letzten Moment noch zu folgen. Dies bereute er wenig später da dieTransporvorrichtung die beiden Männer auf einen unbewohnten Planeten brachte. Nach einem erbitterten Überlebenskampf konnten die beiden gerettet werden. Ein weiteres wichtiges Ereignus ist die Vernichtung von Anubis' Flaggschiff undd die Entführung eines Kull-Kriegers. Daniel und Dr. Lee wurden durch missliche Umstände von Banditen in Nicaragua entführt. Jack stellte sich sofort für ein Rettungsmission zur Verfügung und befreite die beiden. 2004 Als SG-1 versucht, Antikerwissen in einem Repositorium zu bergen, kommen Jaffa von Anubis und greifen das Team an. Um das Wissen vor den Jaffa zu retten, lud Jack es in sein Gehirn. Als das Team wieder auf der Erde ist, erfahren sie das der neue Präsident das Stargate-Programm für eine unbestimmte Zeit eingestellt hat und des weiteren auch General Hammond seines Kommandos enthoben welchs die Zivilistin Dr. Elizabeth Weir fortsetzt. Mit dem Antikerwissen in Jacks Gehirn konnte SG-1 mit Bra'tac einen Antiker-Aßenposten auf Praklarush Tanas ausfiindig machen. Dort befand sich ein funktionsfähiges ZPM wlches sie mit auf dieErde nahmen. Dort angekommen, flogen sie zum Antiker-Außenposten in der Arktis. In der Zwischenzeit hat Anubis den Befehl zum Angriff auf die Erde gegeben. O'Neill schaffte es den Antikerstuhl mithilfe seines Antikerwissens zu aktivieren und Drohnen abzufeuern welche Anubis' Flotte vernichteten. Danach musste er um zu Überleben in eine Antiker-Stasiskapsel gebracht werden, welche auch im Außenposten ist. Während Jack weiterhin in Stasis war, haben Daniel Jackson und Elizabeth Weir Verhandlungen mit den Systemlords geführt. Während die Verhandlungen liefen suchten Sam und Teal'c die Asgard um sie darum zu bitten das Antiker-Wissen aus Jacks Gehirn zu entfernen. Thor beamt Daniel und Jack auf das Schiff wo schließlich die Anti-Replikatoren-Waffe konstruiert wird. Danach wurde das Antikerwissen aus Jacks Gehirn entfernt. Nach dieser weiteren Glanzleistung wurde Jack zum Brigadier Gerneral befördert und auch gleichzeitig zum neuen Kommandanten des Stargate-Centers ernannt. Noch im selben Jahr wurde der Hubschrauber welcher auf den Weg zum Antiker-Außenposten war, welcher von Major Sheppard geflogen wurde, durch Carson Beckett von einer Antiker-Drohne verfolgt. Beckett schaffte es noch rchtzeitig die Drohne abzuschalten. Auf dem ußenposten genehmigt O'Neill den Einsatz des ZPMs zur Etablierung eines Wurmlochs in die Pegasus-Galaxie. So kam das Expeditionsteam nach Atlantis. 2005 Aufgrund seiner Antiker Gene reißt General O'Neill auf einen Planeten in dessen Wänden erstmals ein Puddle-Jumper gefunden wird. Als Ares' Jaffa eintrafen leisten sie sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit Teal'c und Daniel während Sam den leicht beschädigten Jumper repariert. Als der Jumper repariert war flog Jack ihn in die Umlaufbahn des Planeten und zerstörte Ares' Mutterschiff. General O'Neill koordiniert die Verteidigung der Milchstraße mit den Asgard, Jaffa und den Tok'ra als die Replikatoren angriffen. Als das Stargat-Center fast komplet übernommen ist, ließ er die vakuirung anordnen, blieb aber selbst noch dort um einige seiner Mitarbeiter zu retten. Des weiteren setzte er den damaligen Leiter der Homeworld-Security (General Hammond) in Kenntnis das dieser eine Bombe über dem Komplex abwerfen soll auch wenn Jack sich noch darin befindet. In letzter Sekunde schaffte es Sam mit ihrem Vater Jacob eine Waffe auf Dakara zu aktivieren, wodurch die Replikatoren besiegt wurden. Später im selben Jahr als Daniel entdeckte das Ra über einfunktionierendes ZPM verfügte, reisten SG-1 mit O'Neill mit einer Zeitmaschine im Puddle-Jumper in das Jahr 3000 v- Chr. zurück um das ZPM zu stehlen. Nachdem das Goa'uld-Imperium zerfallen war, wurde Jack zum Major Gernal befördert und auch gleichzeitig Chef des Heimatschutzkommandos. Seitdem ist er zuständig für das Stargate-Center, das BC-304-Projekt, die antikische Stätte und die Atlantis-Expedition. Er wurde ins Petagon vrsetzt, bleibt aber bis heute im Kontakt mit seinen früheren Teamkollegen. 2006 Da Martin LIoyd den Film "Wurmloch-X-Treme" drehen will besucht der General O'Neill das Stargate-Center. Des weiteren ist O'Neill in Atlantis. 2007 Als man Daniel als Prior fand holte man sofort Jack ins Stargate-Center. Nach einigen Befragungen wollte Woolsey Daniel töten lassen. Er konnte zum Glück von Jack überredet werden ihn nur in Stasis zu versetzen. Daniel war damit nicht einverstanden und befreite sich gewaltsam. Er beamte Jack an Bord der Odyssey und die gesamte Besatzung auf die Erde. Jack sollte bei dem Plan helfen welcher am Ede dazu führte das die Ori in ihrer Galaxie vernichtet wurden. Wie sich dann später herausstellte war der Daniel zwar in seinem Körper und immer anwesend aber er wurde von einem Mann geschützt. 2008 In dem Stargatefilm The Ark of Truth nahm Major General Jack O'Neill zusammen mit SG-1 an der Extraktionszeremonie des letzten Ba'al-Klons teil. 2009 Jack O'Neill war in Stargate Atlantis und Stargate Universe zu sehen. Persönlichkeit Wie sehr oft zu erkennen ist, hat Jack eine oft etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigere Art des Humors mit der er allerdings jede brenzliche Situation auflockert. Auch macht er sich öfter dümmer als er wirklich ist. Beziehungen Sara O'Neill Sara war die Frau von Jack und hatte mit ihm einen Sohn namens Charlie. Wie lange die beiden verheiratet waren und wann sie sich kennengelernt haben ist nicht bekannt. Die Ehe der beiden war stark von der Geheimhaltungspflicht Jacks bezüglich seiner Arbeit geprägt. Durch die Geheimmissionen, welcher er erfüllen musste, durfte er nie wirklich über seine Arbeit reden, wodurch die erste Risse in ihrer Beziehung entstanden. Als Jack eines Tages von seinem letzten geheimen Auftrag nach Hause kommt, ist ein Schuss zu hören während er Sara umarmt. Es stellt sich später heraus das Charlie, der gemeinsame Sohn von den beiden, sich versehentlich mit einer von Jacks Dienstwaffen erschossen hat. Zwar haben Jack und Sara ihren verwundeten Sohn noch ins Krankenhaus gebracht, doch war es dafür zu spät. Nach diesem schrecklichen schicksalhaften Ereignis ging die Ehe der Beiden in die Brüche. Kurz nachdem Jack von der ersten Stargate-Mission (Der Stargate Film) zurückkam, ließen sich die Beiden scheiden lassen. Charlie O'Neill miniatur|Kristallwesen Charlie Charlie ist der Sohn von Sara und Jack O'Neill. Er erschoss sich vor der ersten Mission nach Abydos mit der Dienstwaffe von Jack. Trivia * Er besitzt eine Hütte mit See in Minnesota, wo er regelmäßig angelt obwohl in dem See schon lange mehr keine Fische sind. * Beim angeln geht es ihm mehr um den Akt des Fischens. * Er ist ein Fan von den Simpsons und Star Trek. Vorkommen Belege Kategorie:SG-1 Kategorie:SG-1 Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Atlantis Gastcharaktere Kategorie:Universe Gastcharaktere en:Jonathan J. O'Neill es:Jack O'Neill fr:Jack O'Neill it:Jack O'Neill nl:Jonathan J. O'Neill pl:Jack O'Neill